Those Who Lie in Darkness
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: After Riku competes his Mark of Mastery exam, he sets off to a world where he is unfamiliar. The only person that IS familiar to him though, is a person he met back when Sora was asleep. What adventures await for him in this new world? It's far more than he expected.
1. Prologue

Hey...so I wrote a new story. Yes another story...cause I felt like it. This particular idea I have had for a while though, I just never got around into writing it.

But thanks to **The Taios** for helping me write this thing.

But yeah the basic idea of it as that I wanted Cecil and Riku to meet. There is a lot of things that are similar with them and so this story has come to be!

Sorry the summary isn't that great...I am not the greatest at those things. If you have any suggestions though, let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prolouge**

It was another long night. Another long restless night that Riku couldn't sleep. Riku sat up and stared out the window. Though it was technicality nighttime, the sun outside still was setting. The oddness of Twilight Town with it's never setting sun never ceased to amaze Riku. But unlike other nights, Riku just couldn't fall asleep tonight. It was getting close to almost three-hundred days since Sora had gone to sleep to get his memories back. Sora was still asleep and Riku was beginning to worry more and more.

He needed to get out. He needed some fresh air. With a sigh, Riku got up and walked outside to try and clear his head. Riku decided that he would head out somewhere where he could clear his mind, somewhere that didn't have a endless sunset.

Riku then he opened a Dark Corridor and walked in, not caring where he would end up. When he exited he actually found himself to be in a world that he did not recognize. Looking around the area, nothing looked or felt familiar. Riku had found himself to be in a world that he hadn't visited yet. From what Riku could sense though, there were not Heartless or Nobodies, but there did seem to be varios creatures roaming around the area.

Even though he didn't know where he was, Riku was at least thankful that this world had a normal day and night. Riku pushed up his blindfold slightly, only revealing one of his eyes, so he could actually see rather than just sensing everything. He looked up to see a full nighttime sky with stars and everything. Riku started to walk around for a little while before he stopped dead in his tracks.

He sensed something...or someone.

" _Darkness…"_ Riku muttered in his thoughts, " _Someone or something around here has a great amount of darkness. Perhaps even more than me... But where is it coming from?"_

Riku walked a bit more until he saw a glowing light in the distance. Upon walking closer Riku could see it was a campfire with two tents set up next to it. Sitting next to the firepit was someone dressed in a strange armor that Riku had never seen.

Riku stopped again, " _That armor...I can sense the darkness emanating from within there...it's stronger than I thought."_ Riku stood there for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he should proceed any further. He didn't know what would happen if he got too close to the armored person, but he was still very wary of the darkness he sense from them.

The armored person removed their helmet, revealing a face of a young man, who had long white hair and turquoise blue eyes. He began to politely eat his meal in peace... before placing it down and noticing Riku. "You know, if you are going to conceal yourself, you are doing a slightly poor job at it."

Riku tensed up a little before relaxing. He still wasn't sure about this guy, as he could still sense the darkness coming from him, but at the same time the guy didn't seem to have any bad intentions or anything of the sort. Either way, Riku decided to kept his guard up, just to be safe. He then slowly walked a little closer before speaking up, "Sorry if I am intruding. I… just happened to be walking through this area…"

"Come, Sit. There is plenty of room around this campsite. But you might wish to keep your voice down. Not only monsters have been roaming at night, but my companions are resting in the cottage here" The guy said as he gestured to the tent behind him. "I couldn't sleep myself ... my name is Cecil."

Riku paused for a moment before walking over to the campfire and sitting down. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his face. "Thanks. I'm Riku."

The two of them sat in silence before Cecil was the one who spoke. "Where is your destination? My companions and I are heading towards Mt. Ordeals."

Riku shrugged, "Not really anywhere, I just really out for a walk…I couldn't sleep either. I guess it's just one of those sleepless nights."

"I see... I am sensing that you have the power of darkness as well... is that correct?"

Riku tensed up again and shifted slightly. " _He can also sense the darkness...I should have figured that."_ After a moment of not saying anything, he slowly nodded his head while placing his arms on his knees and resting his chin on them. "Yeah...though I never really wanted to have it…"

"I can understand why... that is why I am heading towards the mountain. I seek to relinquish my blade of darkness and become a paladin there." Cecil said in a slightly forlorn tone, as well as a tense look on his face.

Riku lifted his head up slightly, curious and intrigued, "Can it really be something that simple? You can just easily rid yourself of the darkness like that?"

"In all honesty, I am not sure. But I have hope that it could give me a clue or another... If I am to save the person I care for against Golbez." Cecil said.

Riku's curiosity peaked again again at what Cecil said. " _So he is also wanting to save someone he cares about…"_ Riku thought for a moment about what Cecil had said, about the place where he could possibly get rid of his darkness. With a sigh Riku sat up straight again and placed a hand over his heart, "It sounds so simple. But I know that our darkness is different. Mine...is not something I know cannot be taken away so easily."

"... I don't understand... but at the same time, it would seem that you are struggling against your own power."

"I guess you could say that. I never wanted the power of darkness...but at the same time I can't just get rid of it, even if I could. I feel I may need it sometime in the future to help me. So I have been trying…. Trying to walk the road to dawn. Neither in the light or the dark...but in between both." Riku muttered.

"... I see ... would you wish to join me on my quest?" Cecil responded.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I would like your aid if you are to witness me becoming a paladin. That is if you choose to."

Riku sat in silence for a moment as he thought about it. Part of him was actually rather tempted to join Cecil on his journey. To see if Cecil could really get rid of the darkness and become a paladin. Not only that, but Cecil was the first person Riku had met that had the same understand of the darkness like he did. They both were lost in their darkness and wanted to find a way out of it.

After another moment of silence passed, Riku finally answered, "Thank you for the offer, but I can't..."

Cecil closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing and genuinely smiling at Riku, "I understand. I hope that one day you can overcome the trials placed within you as well... is that one of the reasons why you have a blindfold to cover your eyes?"

Riku reached up and placed his hand over the part of the blindfold still covering one of his eyes. He nodded, "Yeah…and I hope that your journey to become a paladin goes well."

"Though, by the time I see you again... I'll probably be a paladin by then," Cecil said in a minor chuckle.

Riku smiled a small bit. It made him feel a little bit better to know that for someone who had darkness, they could remain pretty positive. But then a thought came to Riku as he lowered his head, "But...how will you face your friends after that? Like if…" Riku took in a breath before continued, "If you did something that could make them not want to be around you anymore…"

Cecil was silent for the longest time, before he looked at Riku in sadness. "I've done things that have almost made me into a monster. I've stolen Mysidia's Water crystal... I've unintentionally burned and killed a lot of Mist's summoner's. All for the prosperity of my homeland. But before Mist, I couldn't even disobey the order's of my king. The final straw came when my friend, Kain and I first brought a ring to that village... I couldn't take it any longer. But it came to a surprise that Golbez was the one who wanted the crystals and was manipulating things from behind the scenes. that is why I'm doing this in the first place. That is why I want to save Rosa... the woman I-..." Cecil trailed off as his eyes closed.

Cecil didn't need to continue though. Riku understood what he was going to say so he nodded. "You want to protect the ones you care about. That's what I am trying to do...even though I gave into the darkness and almost destroyed my home… just so I could get out and explore other places...and for a while, I even turned against my best friend. But now I am trying to do what I can to help him," Riku said as he found himself chuckling with a slight smile, "He is far too optimistic for his own good."

Cecil smiled and chuckled as well before the door to the cottage opened slightly as they heard a really young, yet bratty irritable tone. "Would you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Palom. I did not mean to wake you. I'll be quiet," Cecil responded.

"Yeah, you better be sorry," said as the young boy closed the door in a grumpy mood.

"I guess I should probably be going then," Riku said as he stood up. "It's getting late and I don't want anyone to worry where I am."

"... Riku... I hope to see you once more." Cecil said with a smile.

"And the same to you," Riku said as he smile back before walking off back into the darkness of the land. Once Riku was far enough out of the sight of Cecil, he opening a Dark Corridor and returned back to his room in Twilight Town.

After laying back down on the bed, he thought about the encounter he just had. By random chance he had met someone that reminded him of himself. But yet Cecil seemed more determined and positive about ridding himself of the darkness. Riku not only hoped that Cecil was able to go through with what he said, but Riku hoped that one day he could do the same. But right now, he had a feeling deep inside of him that he may need to use his darkness, whether he really wanted to or not.

Besides that, Riku did wonder if he would ever get to see Cecil again. He did want to know if Cecil became a paladin or not. "Maybe I'll try to visit him again...once this is all over."

* * *

And that wraps up that.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think.

I may add another chapter to this sometime in the future, just gotta think it over and things.

But that's all I got. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Oh look at this! Ch1 is written! Woo! This is written with **The Taios,** so a big thanks to them for helping me write this!

And also. This is a sort of AU. We are having the end of DDD and the start of 0.2 stuff be a few months apart. Just having a slight bit of time gap and such things.

Hope you guys enjoy! Let's get on with it!

* * *

 **Ch.1**

Riku stood outside of the Mysterious Tower, leaning against the wall of the building. He stared up at the stars in deep though. Sora had just gone off somewhere, no one knew exactly what he was doing or when he would be back. So Yen Sid had given Riku sometime to sit back and relax or do whatever for a little while. Riku mostly just found himself lost in his thoughts, thinking back over everything that had happened since the start of his journey. He still couldn't believe that he was a Keyblade Master now.

While Riku stared up at the stars, a thought came back to him. He remembered some one he had met a few months ago.

" _I wonder how Cecil is doing...I wonder if he ever finished his journey,"_ Riku thought to himself. " _I guess I could go and check on him. I don't have much else to do right now anyways."_

After explaining to Yen Sid where he would be going, Riku then used his keyblade to open a portal and walked inside. When he entered out he found himself in a forest. He didn't end up in the same place he first had when he had visited Cecil's world. After wandering through the woods for a bit, he came to a clearing.

Near him was a village with a large castle next to it, and just outside of the castle gates was a large airship. After a moment, Riku decided to check out the village first. It was a small quaint village, but the atmosphere gave off a very peaceful feeling.

After asking one of the woman in the village what the name of the place was, he learned that he was in a village known as Troia. As Riku walked around the village he began to wonder how much time had passed here. He knew that the worlds all flowed in different times from each other. Af ew months had passed since he first visited Cecil's world, but that was for him, he had no idea how long it had been for Cecil. Riku also didn't sense any major darkness in the area, so he wasn't sure if Cecil was even in this village, but he kept looking around.

And while he was taking it all in, low and behold, he noticed a familiar face entering the village along with three others he didn't recognize.

One was semi-fat, with brown colored beard, blueish red armor, a helmet with goggles like he was an engineer. Next was a semi-tall muscular man that was almost bald save for the bit that was tied up and had a knot tied to the end. He also had a long mustache and grey eyes. And the last companion looked rather old, and wore a robe, had glasses, and had poofy white hair and a beard... but had the feeling of magic in him.

And as for Cecil himself… he now wore a completely new outfit. He no longer had a helmet, so his white hair flowed down to his shoulders. His armor was white with a tint of purple and blue, as he also wore a metallic blue headband and small earrings as well as a cape. But this time instead of darkness, his being was brimming with the power of light.

Riku looked in surprise before walking over towards Cecil, "Cecil? Is that you?"

"Wait a moment, Riku? Riku it is you!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Someone you know?" Asked the old man.

"We spoke before Palom, Porom, and I met up with you, Tellah. Am I to assume that you are still on your journey, Riku?"

Riku shook his head with a small smile, "No, not anymore. A lot has happened, but everything is good now. Though there may be another journey for my friends and me sometime in the future, but right now at least."

"Riku, this is Yang, Tellah, and Cid. Though, I'm surprised that your hair is shorter and you are wearing different clothes, compared to your cloak and blindfold."

"It's nice to meet all of you. And yeah," Riku said as he ran his hand through his now short hair. "I felt...like it needed to be cut… And the cloak…I don't need it anymore." From what Riku could tell by Cecil's reaction, not a whole lot of time had passed here since he last visited. He made sure to keep note of that so he didn't end up giving himself away on where he was really from.

"Well, if ya wanna join us in stoppin' a monster that stole the Earth Crystal, we're heading to the armor shop ta get clothes that won't affect us." Said Cid.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do right now anyways," Riku said, not asking about the Earth Crystal or anything, as he figured it might make him look suspicious if he did not know what seemed to be commonly known things in this world. Plus it would give him time to see more of the world, though he didn't see or sense any Heartless the first time he was here, he just wanted to be sure.

As the group got what they needed, they left the armor shop and proceeded to obtain weapons from there, minus cid, seeing as though his weapon was a large wooden hammer.

"The monster we are facing, boy, is known as a dark elf. It knows that it's powerless against our usual weapons so it hides in the magnetic cavern west of here. Fortunately I can help absorb some of his mana." Said Tellah.

Riku nodded, " _I wonder if that magnetic cavern would affect my keyblade? Only one way to find out…"_

After everyone had gotten new weapons and armor, Riku walked over to Cecil, "So I see that you are also wearing a new outfit. I guess your journey to that mountain worked out?"

"Yes. It has. It was also when Tellah, Palom, Porom and I faced against the arch fiend of the earth. The necromancer Scarmiglione. I could do little against his undead form, but we persevered against him." Cecil said in a pleased tone, before having a look of sadness cross his face.

"What happened to the people you were with before? Back when we first met," Riku asked out of curiosity.

"Palom and Porom sacrificed themselves against the dying breath of the fiend of water, and the imposter who took the form of the king of my homeland, Cagnazzo... they... turned themselves to stone so we could escape."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that," Riku said, feeling bad that he has asked. He decided to change the subject, "So you said that you needed to stop a dark elf who stole the Earth Crystal right?"

"Yes, Kain informed us that if Rosa were to live and returned to us, we have to retrieve it, like a bargaining chip." Cecil said as his fists clenched.

Riku shuddered, what Cecil had said reminded him of his past. Back when he was working for Maleficent. He gripped a fist as he shook his head trying to push those thoughts off.

"But, enough about that. We are on a mission... we're going to the black chocobo forest. Normally our airship can get us there, but it can't really land on trees." Cecil said in determination

"Yes but... how come you don't have a weapon, Riku?" Yang asked

"It's because he has some magic. I can sense it within him, as well as... the power of darkness?" Tellah said.

Riku shifted slightly, he knew he had overcome and taken control of his darkness. But it was still a little hard to hear someone call him out on it, but before he could answer familiar creatures to Riku appeared within the shop. There was only two of them, two Shadow Heartless, but either way it made Riku tense up while also gasping in surprise.

Riku knew he had to act quick, they were in a shop with innocent people. He held out his hand and summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn, and swiped at the Heartless. First knocking them back and then with a few more swipes they disintegrated into nothing.

Once the Heartless were gone the entire group looked at Riku in surprise... but then they shook their heads, as they knew not to ask questions at the moment.

"When the monsters are dealt with, you're gonna have ta tell us what spell you used to summon a weapon like that." Cid said a rushed tone as he quickly left the shop.

Everyone else followed outside of the shop to see that more of the Heartless were running around. There still wasn't a whole lot of them, still only a few Shadows and then a few Soldiers. Riku may not have seen it as a lot of Heartless, but to a world that never had encountered Heartless before, it was a lot.

Riku gripped the handle of his keyblade tightly, he wondered why the Heartless only now decided to show up. They weren't here the first time Riku came. Riku worried for a moment that perhaps he had lead the Heartless here by coming here by Dark Corridor the first time. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. There were Heartless here and he had to deal with them. That was the important thing at the moment.

He charged at a nearby group of Heartless and began attacking them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other four going to attack the Heartless. Though Riku knew that they could not fully destroy the Heartless, as only the keyblade could do that, he knew it would help stop the Heartless for a while.

Tellah began casting haste on the group, before Cecil begun to attack with his new holy sword, which was really effective against them. Cid and Yang however were power houses when it came to attacking them, but it wasn't enough to fully vanquish the heartless, aside from Cecil's attacks.

Riku saw that the others seemed to have it handled, so he took the time to run around the small village to make sure everyone there was alright. On his run around the town he smacked back Heartless while also casting a few spelled to help destroy them for the moment. Once he cleared out any Heartless on the other end of the village he ran back to the Cecil and the group the check on them.

When he got back to where he last saw the group, he saw that he had made their way outside of the village. Upon running out there he saw that they were fighting a very large Heartless. One that Riku hasn't seen in a long time. It was a Guard Armor Heartless.

Yang sighed in slight annoyance. "They just never make this easy do they?"

Riku ran up to the group, "Are you guys doing okay?" He asked as he swung at the arms of the Guard Armor.

"We can use the help!" Cid said in a slightly exhausted tone.

"It seems my attacks are weakening it, but not by much," Cecil said as he attacked the left foot, damaging it immensely.

"And I'm on support right now. So I can't quite damage the damn thing!" Tellah said as he was preparing another curaga spell.

"We need to take out its' arms and legs before we can truly take it out," Riku instructed as he jumped up to attack the arms again, hitting it with his keyblade and also casting a little bit of firaga. Which caused the arms to finally break and come crashing to the ground before disappearing. The Guard Armor wobbled a bit before it too fell to the ground, now stunned momentarily.

Yang took this opportunity to charge up for a bit before unleashing his strength against one of the legs. As it was destroyed, Cecil finished off the remaining leg, allowing Tellah to unleash a Bio spell on the main Heartless.

"Riku, now!" Tellah yelled after casting his spell.

Riku nodded as he ran at the Guard Armor, just as it was regaining it self and was now floating above the ground, and Riku delivered the final blow against the head. The Heartless shook before its' whole body collapsed to the ground again, but this time it disintegrated into light and a large glowing heart came out and rose up into the sky.

After the group witnessed that crystal-like heart rise in the sky and seeing it vanish, they looked at riku in slight amazement and curiosity.

"Riku, I don't need to be rude, but... what was that type of magic is that that allows a weapon to appear in your hand?" Yang asked.

"And what were those monsters? And why'd it get here?" Cid asked in a thoughtful glance.

"Well…" Riku said as he started to explain, "It's called a keyblade." He held it up for the group to see, "I don't really know how to explain it, but I just am able to summon it when ever I need to. And those creatures…" Riku sighed before he continued, "They are known as the Heartless. They are creatures of darkness. I have no idea how they got here…But I have dealt with them back where I am from," Riku had an idea of how they could have gotten here, but that would mean revealing that he isn't from their world, and this wasn't the time to explain that.

"In any case, they seem to be weak to my attacks as well as Tellah's magic. So it's safe to assume that they fear us enough to attack a town that they might come in contact with," Cecil said in a concerned tone.

"So that dark elf might be somehow unleashing them. We will need to storm his lair in the magnetic cavern and stop him once and for all," Tellah said with slight anger in his voice.

Riku nodded, "We should hurry than, before the Heartless situation grows anymore."

The group all nodded in response before they started walking into the forest, heading towards the area where the black chocobos were said to be. While walking there Riku had thoughts flying through his head, " _So Heartless are showing up in this world now… I guess my short visit will be longer than I thought. Now I will have to be on the lookout for the keyhole to the world. I wonder if it was like this for Sora when he went visited different worlds on his first two adventures."_

* * *

And that wraps up Ch.1

Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And I will see you in the next chapter or another one of my stories!


	3. Chapter 2

And chapter 2 has been written in record time! Woo! Now we are really getting into the story :D

Hope all you guys have been enjoying this story! Let's get on with it!

* * *

 **Ch.2**

Tellah, Yang, Cecil, Cid and Riku had entered a large forest area next to the village of Troia. The forest that smelled a bit like a strange birds. Eventually the group soon came to a clearing and in the center of the clearing, it had somewhat tall grass, and the strange birds known as chocobos. The birds were nothing Riku had expected. They were very large , feathery birds and they all had different colors. Some were yellow, a few were white, while the rest were black. They looked adorable and yet at the same time dignified and majestic.

"The chocobo we are seeking to get us there is the one that's completely black," Explained Cecil.

"And how do we get them to come with us?" Riku asked.

"Don't you already know how? Surely you've encountered chocobos before," Tellah said in a curious glance.

Riku winced as he bit his tongue. He has slipped up. He was so distracted with seeing a chocobo for the first time that he had forgotten that he was trying to not give himself away. Quickly he thought of a cover up, "Well...where I come from there aren't actually any chocobos. I've heard about them...but I've never seen one in person."

"Hmm... I suppose it does make sense that he'd never seen one if his home doesn't have any. In my homeland, Fabul has a chocobo forest of its' own. On occasion my king would send students to be taught how to ride a few in case if need be. I can teach you how to lure one so that it can come to you." Yang said in a compassionate tone.

"Alright, thanks." Riku responded.

Yang then proceeded to aid Riku as he showed him how to catch a chocobo. He explained that Riku had to slowly sneak up by the sides and gently pet the creature until it started cooing. Once it cooed, Yang said that then the chocobo should allow Riku to ride on it. Yang then demonstrated by approaching one black chocobo and doing just as he said. A minute later he was mounted on top of the chocobo.

"Seems simple enough," Riku said quietly as he slowly tried to approach a black chocobo.

The chocobo was walking around a little, but then stopped when it noticed Riku approaching. Riku paused for a moment before walking a little closer. Once he got right up to chocobo he gently ran his hand across the chocobo. It was was softer than he had expected.

"Kweh?" The chocobo cooed in curiosity looking at Riku.

"Uh.. Hey…" Riku said in a soft voice as he continued to stroke the chocobos side.

"Kweh." The chocobo seemed to respond with a cheerful coo.

"Is it alright if we can go for a ride?" Riku asked, feeling a little bit silly talking to a bird. But then he thought Sora would easily do something like this, so there was no harm in trying.

"Kweh kweh." The chocobo cooed happily.

"I guess I will take that as a yes," Riku said. The chocobo then turned and faced Riku, it lowered its head and cooed again. Riku chuckled a little as he petted the chocobo on its head. "You're pretty friendly aren't you?"

"Kweh!" The chocobo cheered before nuzzling its head against Riku's hand.

Cecil chuckled "It seems to like you. Then again, most chocobos are friendly towards those who do not wish to attack them."

"Well that's good to know," Riku said before mounting onto the chocobo.

Though as soon as he mounted the creature, it quickly jumped up in the air with a 'kweh' of excitement. It quickly ran around the area, jumping up and down. Riku held on tightly as the chocobo flew around. He had no control of the chocobo at the moment, all he could do was hold on for the crazy ride.

With a laughing sigh, Cecil mounted a different black chocobo, and rest followed suit. And considering that Riku's chocobo didn't want to feel left behind, it tried to follow the group, albeit in a unstable flight. Eventually though it calmed down a bit and flew more calmly like the others. Riku finally was given the chance to catch his breath. He finally looked around, now that he wasn't holding on for dear life. The chocobos were now flying several feet above the large lake. Riku looked around in awe. This was probably one of the coolest things he had ever done. He couldn't wait to tell this to Sora, he would be so jealous.

It took a few minutes, but they reached the island where the lair was located. The place was known as the Lodestone Cavern, and it did in fact have a strong metallic field around it, that made metal weapons and armour useless. Though Riku was still able to use his keyblade, but his magic felt a bit weaker once inside of the cavern as did others.

As soon as they started walking around the cavern Heartless popped up as well as various creatures that were native to the cavern.

"So these Heartless creatures are here too," Yang said as he took into a fighting stance.

"Yeah...they tend to show up anywhere…" Riku said as he held up his keyblade.

"It appears that they enjoy dark places such as this. But worry naught. My magic can help vanquish most of them." Tellah said in a determined tone as he pulled out his staff.

The group readied themselves and went to attack the Heartless and the other hostile creatures. It took a bit longer because of everyone feeling weaker due to the magnetic field in the cave, but in the end they were able to defeat them all.

They then proceeded to head down deeper into the cavern. Everywhere they went though they kept encountering more creatures and more Heartless. They were starting to see stronger levels up Heartless too. There were still some Shadows and Soldiers, but there was also now some Large Bodies and Air Soldiers. The fights became harder, but the group kept at it and made their way down to the bottom area of the cavern, where they dark elf was with the crystal.

The five made their way towards the dark elf, but it only laughed at them, "I applaud your perseverance. But the Earth Crystal is mine, and I will not surrender it. Your journey ends here."

The group all took to their battle positions, but the dark elf laughed again "Do you truly think those pitiful weapons of yours a match for my spells?"

"You talk too much," Yang said as he proceeded to kick the dark elf, but it had little effect. before The dark elf countered then with a blizzara spell, knocking Yang to the ground.

"Yang!" Tellah called out to his friend, "Grrr! You will pay for that! Bio!" He unleashed the spell, but it barely had any effect.

The group tried more attacks, but they could barely do a thing against the dark elf. Which made the dark elf laugh in triumph.

"Hahahaha! Fools! behold the power you face!" The dark elf said as he unleashed a strong dark magical attack at the group, all of them fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

The only person left somewhat standing was Riku, though even he was nearly on his last legs. He was breathing heavily, as he prepared for another attack. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on though, this was a hard battle since a lot of his abilities were weaken. But he lunged at the dark elf and did one last attack. But the dark elf was much faster and smacked Riku off to the side. Riku tumbled to the ground and groaned in pain.

"If only I could...wield my sword!" Cecil muttered.

Suddenly a sound was heard from somewhere. It was a beautiful sound of a harp. Though the dark elf covered its eared and screeched in pain, the group suddenly felt healed and were all able to stand up.

"Oh…" Yang said once he stood up.

"That beautiful sound…" Tellah said.

"What is it?" Riku asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

"It's Edward's harp!" Cecil said in surprise.

"What is this torturous noise!? No! Nooooo!" The dark elf cried out in pain.

"Strike now, Cecil!" A voice echoed from somewhere. Riku figured that it must be whomever Edward was. "He will not be able to maintain the strength of the magnetic field while I am playing. Take up your sword! You will be able to wield it now."

Cecil nodded, "Right!"

The group found now that they could use their metal armour and weapons since the dark elf was distracted. Their felt their abilities and strength were much stronger now. They began their attacks on the dark elf, much to its dismay. They fought all while the beautiful sound of Edward's harp was playing.

"Gah! How dare you? I will kill you all!" The elf cried out as it tried to cast Thundara at the group.

After it attacked Cecil quickly casted Protect over everyone before they all did their attacks. Yang took a moment to ready and focus his strength before he attacked, Cid did some attacks with his hammer, while Tellah casted Firaga. Riku on the other hand ran right up to the elf and did some critical hits with his keyblade. The elf tried to knock Riku back, but this time Riku was able to dodge in time.

The group hounded the elf with attacks off all kinds and soon it was showing signs of defeat. But then it grumbled, "It seems this form will not suffice!" The dark elf was enveloped in a cloud of dark smoke and when the smoke faded it had changed it form. It was now the form of the dark dragon like creature!

"We must not give up!" Tellah instructed as he casted a blizzaga at the dark dragon.

The group continued their attacks at full force, they did take some damage here and there, but they were doing far better than they were before. Soon Cecil charged at the creature and delivered the finally blow with his sword.

The dark elf returned to his normal form and collapsed to the ground. "No! How did that cursed sound reach this place? With the Crystal...I was to have life...eternal. Urgh…" The dark elf then faded away into nothingness.

"Thank you, Edward," Cecil said aloud.

"That Spoony Bard... he was nothing but a scoundrel ... But I suppose I was a bit hasty in my judgement." Tellah said in a somewhat regrettable tone.

Now with the battle over, the group got the Earth Crystal and then processed to head back to Troia. Once they were back out of the cavem they took their chocobos and headed back towards Troia. Once they were back near the Troia Castle, Cecil spoke up, "Before we return the crystal, we must visit our friend Edward and thank him for his help."

"Yes. It's the least we can do as he recovers from his injuries." said as Cid nodded

"The Medics of Troia can heal him, but a word of appreciation wouldn't hurt." said Yang

"At least my daughter can rest somewhat easy, now that he is in proper care."

"So this friend of yours, he is also here in Troia?" Riku asked as they entered the castle.

"Do you mean, Edward? Yes, he is a good friend. He aided us when Rosa caught desert fever. We were on our way to baron before the Eidolon Leviathan separated him, Yang, myself and Rydia from the boat to sea. It was a bit before the time that you and I had met." Cecil said.

"Ah I see." Riku responded as they made their way to the infirmary section of the castle.

Once they were there, Cecil, Tellah, Cid, and Yang all talked to their friend Edward. Riku stayed back a bit as he didn't know Edward like the rest of them, so he did not want to intrude on their conversation. After they had their conversation they then headed up to the Hall of the Epopts.

"The Crystal!" One of the Epopts rejoiced. "The Earth Crystal is returned! You truly managed to reclaim it!"

"At last!" Another said.

A sudden chill came about the room. Everything felts colder and darker. Whatever it was, Riku did not like the feel of it.

"I see you have the Crystal," A voice spoke from somewhere. Everyone looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"I know that voice!" Cid exclaimed.

Cecil gripped his fists, "Kain!"

"Exit the castle and board your airship. I will take you to the tower where Rosa is held," Kain's voice instructed.

The dark arua in the room faded and everything felt normal again. The Epopts asked Cecil what the meaning of that was, and once he explained everything, they allowed him to take the Earth Crystal to Kain.

On their walk out of the castle Riku walked up to Cecil, "So that was your friend Kain you mentioned before?"

Cecil nodded. "Yes. Although, what he is doing right now, doesn't seem like him at all. Like he is being manipulated somehow."

Riku let out a quick huff of air. Another feeling of old memories came back to Riku. But he made sure not to let it bother him. It was in the past, that's what Riku kept reminding himself.

They soon came back outside and boarded the airship, that Riku was informed belonged to Cid. It was much larger than Riku had thought, but it was still really cool. Cid went to the controls and set the air shipt to rise into the sky. Seconds later a different airship came up besides theirs and they locked boarding platforms.

Cecil walked out onto the platform and on the other side, a man dressed in dark blue armor walked over. Riku figured that it was Kain, and he wasn't completely sure, but could sweat he sense a little bit of darkness coming from Kain.

"Where is the Earth Crystal?" Kain asked.

"Right here," Cecil said as he gestured to the Earth Crystal that was now sitting on the floor of the ship. He then took a few steps closer to Kain. "And Rosa?"

"She is at the Tower of Zot. Follow our ship. We will lead you there," Kain replied before turning around and walking back onto his own ship.

Cecil walked back onto the other and the platforms were drawn back. Kain's ship took off and Cid set his ship to follow. As the ship was following Kain's, Cecil noticed the tension Riku was having. He walked over to Riku, who was looking out at the view.

"Is something the matter?" He asked Riku.

"Hm? Oh... Nothing really. Just something reminded me of old memories. Old memories that are better forgotten." Riku replied.

"I understand... I too have memories that are better off in the past... but I am going to confront them."

"It's just...a little strange to me I guess. This has...reminded me of the time that I was manipulated into betraying my best friend Sora...in order to save our friend Kairi," Riku explained.

"They must be special to you, then if you decided to change for the better. My wife is special to me and I wouldn't trade her for the world... unless she has her frying pan." Yang said in a slight scared tone as Cecil chuckled

"Yang, your wife is something..." Cecil said looking over at Yang, "But in any case" he turned his attention back to Riku "Your tale is almost like mine in every aspect, Riku."

"I guess so," Riku said as he thought about it. "I betrayed my friends...I let darkness into my heart...and in the end I realized what I had done. For a long while I never thought I could face my friends again...I was ashamed of my actions and choices. But after overcoming a lot of trails, things finally got better. And either way... my friends still cared about me. They never once stopped caring. And even though for a while I didn't want to face them...I didn't stop caring either."

"That is really sweet, boy. If Anna were still alive, I am certain that she would no doubt be friends with the three of you." Tellah said in a calm tone.

"As much as we wanna continue talkin', we're almost there..." Cid said in a serious tone.

The airships flew above the clouds to witness a large yet impressive fortress floating in mid-air that somewhat reminded Riku of The Castle that Never Was but more elegant. And once they had arrived, Cecil started to grow impatient. As soon as they ship was docked he ran off the ship and headed to the entrances of the building, with the other four racing behind him to catch up.

* * *

And that ends another chapter!  
I hope you guys are enjoying this, **The Taios** and I are trying are best. Let us know what you guys think.  
See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

And another chapter is written and done! Why can't I write my other stories this fast lolol. (I am trying my best though for the other stories).

Anyways, I hope you all have been enjoying this. Thank you too all who have been reading. Now let's get on to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.3**

The group stormed into the Tower of Zot. They looked around, but there was no one else around.

"Kain!" Cecil shouted angrily.

"Where's he hidden himself!?" Cid asked aloud.

"You need not concern yourselves with that. Golbez would like to extend his personal gratitude for your cooperation in obtaining the Crystal." Kain's voice said, echoing through the tower.

Tellah gritted his teeth, "Golbez!"

"You have fulfilled your end of the bargain, and for that I am most grateful," A much darker and deeper voice spoke, which was probably Golbez's.

"Show yourself!" Tellah shouted.

"I understand your desire to hasten our meeting. But first there is the matter of your reward," Golbez's voice said.

"Reward?" Yang asked.

"Your dear Rosa waits with me on this tower's highest floor. Should you succeed in reaching us, I will exchange her for the Crystal as promised." Golbez said.

"There was nothing said of this before!" Cecil shouted as he gripped his fists.

"Nonetheless, you would do well to hurry. I cannot guarantee her life should you choose to do otherwise. We will be waiting," Goblez said.

"Tch... using Rosa as a hostage. this has gone too far." Cid said in anger.

"Then let's hurry. I want Golbez to taste all of my magic!" Tellah said. The tone he spoke in was filled with fury.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started to make their way through the tower. But shortly after walking around they were confronted with enemies that seemed to live in the tower. Not only that but as the group walked around the tower, they encountered more Heartless than they had before. Far more Heartless and much stronger types of Heartless were found all over the place. Surveillance Robots, Armored Knights, Air Soldiers, and various other flying Heartless. Riku was the main one who took out the Heartless, while everyone else focused on other enemies, but there were times that they all fought the Heartless together. By the fifth floor they were confronted by a group Assault Rider Heartless and Centaur Knights.

Once the hard fight was over, the group found a room where there were no Heartless or enemies. Here they took the time to heal and rest up before continuing on. While they were healing, Riku was thinking about all the Heartless that showed up. He still had no idea why they were showing up everywhere now, but no matter the reason he knew he had to try and find the keyhole to the world. There was also a dark and ominous presence that Riku could sense somewhere further up in the castle, he wanted to assume it was the one known as Golbez.

" _Maybe he is the reason the Heartless have shown up…"_ Riku thought to himself as he sat down.

Riku pondered this as the others rested, but Cecil remained awake and decided to sit and think of something as well. He only sat down a few feet away from Riku, but Riku looked up and took notice.

"Oh. Am I disturbing you, Riku?" Cecil asked.

Riku shook his head, "No… I was just thinking about something. I just sense a lot of darkness coming from somewhere in this tower."

"It must be Golbez's doing... I've no idea what he plans on using the crystals for. But I hope that we can stop him, and save Rosa as well as avenging Rydia, Anna, Palom and Porom too."

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding in agreement.

Cecil was silent for a moment before looking at Riku with curiosity, "Where is your home exactly?"

"Huh?" Riku asked, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't thought of what he would say in a situation like this. "It's pretty far away…"

"How far away is it, and what's it like? Surely you can tell me that much" Cecil said as he looked Genuinely interested.

"Well…" Riku started off, thinking how exactly he could explain about his home without giving himself away. "I'm from a large island. It's far away from the land here."

"I suppose after all that's happened, you must miss your home and family to be on a journey like this. I had not considered the fact that you could potentially be missing them. Forgive me." Cecil said with sympathy.

"It's alright. While I do miss my friends and family, I know they are safe. And besides… the Heartless have shown up around here. I can't just leave, with them roaming around like this. I have to find where they are coming from."

"Then you have our support, Riku. Though, granted I still have questions... I will place them on hold for now. I do not wish to press the issue unless you desire to talk about it."

"Okay…Thanks," Riku sighed slightly. " _At least this could give me some time to figure out a good coverup."_

Once the group was all rested again. They continued to make their way through the rest of the fifth floor. Soon they were just about to leave the fifth floor, but just before they could go on, three girls appeared in front of the door. Three girls, all of different stature. One was tall, the one next to her was a little plump, and the third was very short.

"Welcome to the Tower of Zot!" The tall girl said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The heavy girl chuckled.

"We're the Magus Sisters. We serve Barbariccia, the Empress of the Winds," The smallest girl said.

"I'm Sandy!" said the tall girl.

"Cindy!" The heavy girl added.

"Mindy!" The smallest girl said.

"I'm afraid your climb is at an end." Sandy said.

"We'll be taking that Crystal," Cindy said.

"And giving you a taste of our Delta Attack to make sure you never see your dear Rosa again!" The trio said in unison as they took into battle positions.

"Since when does Golbez need someone like them? They look like a joke." Cid commented with a small chuckle.

"Ugh!" Sandy gasped in disjust. "How dare you! We will show you! Ready, Sis? Here I go! Reflect!" She immediately cast Reflect over Cindy.

"Okay! Here it comes!" Mindy said as she started to prepare her magic.

In the time they were talking Cecil cast Protect over everyone before Cid and Yang went and attacked Sandy. Tellah casted Dispel over Cindy while Riku while attacked Mindy.

After the Reflect spell was taken off of Cindy Telleh quickly casted a Blizzaga spell at her, knocking her back. "Urgh…" Cindy grumbled, "Now, Mindy! Cast the spell!"

"Delta Attack!" All three sisters shouted at the same time. Their odd chant was then followed by Mindy casting a Fira spell at everyone.

The group was somewhat damaged, but it wasn't too serious, before Tellah got annoyed and a bit angry.

"Seriously? That's all you have at your disposal? The dark elf was more of a threat than you three brats. Firaga!" Tellah said as he blasted the three sisters.

The three girls fell back with a shriek. "You'll pay for that!"

Before the girls could do anything more, Riku leaped up into the air and deliver three strong attacks, with one attack to each girl. The shock impact of the attacks ended up stunning the girls, giving the others more time to attack them.

The girls tried to attack, but all of the guys were easily able to dodge their attacks, which only made the sisters even more angered. In the time that they were attempted to attack, Yang had focused all his energy and released a strong attack at Sandy. She was knocked back to the ground as she looked like she was in a daze before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Sandy!" Both Cindy and Mindy shouted.

"Oh now you are going to get it!" Cindy said as she charged at group, swinging her weapon at Yang. Cecil quickly reacted and blocked the attack and then countered with his own attack. Tellah casted slow over the two remaining girls, and proceeded with another spell of Firaga.

Mindy then casted her other Blizzard spell at the group, but it was barely effective. The girls were starting to look tired and exhausted from the fight. The group took this to his advantage and planned another series of attacks at them. The next girl to taken down was Cindy, leaving only the short little Mindy.

Mindy held her weapon out, shouting and casting simple, level spells. Left on her own, she was hardly able to anything. With that she was rather easy to take down. Once all the girls were taken down, the layed on the ground, gritting their teeth.

"No…" Mindy muttered.

"How could our Delta Attack have failed?" Cindy asked in a rhetorical tone.

"We're through…" Sandy said before casting a spell over her sisters and herself and they teleported out of the room.

"There. We won't be seeing them for a while." Cecil said.

"I think we're getting close to the top of this tower," Cid said

"Then, It's about time we finally put an end to Golbez once and for all!" Tellah exclaimed.

"Let's hurry," Riku said as they walked through the door to the next area.

Once the group made it up to the far end of the room they found Kain standing there with Golbez next to him. Golbez was rather tall and was dress in large dark blue armour. Now that Riku was just several feet away from him, he could sense a lot of darkness coming from him.

"Impressive," Golbez said as he took a few steps forward.

"Golbez!" Tellah growled.

"Where is Rosa?" Cecil asked.

"The Crystal first," Golbez demanded.

"Rosa is safe?" Cecil persisted.

"Never more so. Now, hand over the Crystal."

"As promised," Cecil said with a heavy sigh as he walked forward and handed the crystal over to Golbez. "Release Rosa."

"Rosa? Whoever would that be?" Golbez said casually as he turned around.

Cecil's eyes widened. "What?"

"He's been playing us for fools all along!" Cid said.

"Your words are as twisted as your soul!" Tellah said, taking a step forward.

"I have no business with you, old man," Golbez said as he turned back around.

"Oh, but I have some with you!" Tellah said as he walked right up to Golbez and glared at him. "The business of the father of a murdered daughter!"

Tellah then immediately casted his most powerful elemental spells at Golbez. But they didn't seem to have much effect as Golbez just stood there and took the attacks full on.

"Feeble old man! What can you hope to do to me?" Golbez laughed menacingly.

Telleh paused for a moment, but then he spoke up again, "Meteor's time has come at last."

"No, Tellah! You mustn't!" Cecil yelled

"You'll be the one it destroys!" Yang added.

"So be it! Let my life fuel the spell that ends his!" Tellah shouted with a deep determination.

Tellah raised his hands up and chanted the Meteor spell, causing several large meteor pieces to come raining down onto Golbez. And to everyone's surprise it actually caused Golbez to stumble back slightly, but it till looked like it hardly did a dent.

"Im...impossible! You - how could you know Meteor!" Golbez asked, actually astonished that Tellah had used Meteor. But Tellah didn't answer. He collapsed to the floor right after Golbez's question.

"Tellah!" Cecil shouted as he ran over to Tellah. Yang, Cid, and Riku also ran over to check on him.

"Regardless, the Earth Crystal is mine. Come, Kain." Golbez said looking over at Kain.

Kain didn't respond. He staggered slightly before he too collapsed to the ground. Golbez sighed and turned away from everyone, "So, the old man's interference severed my hold over you. No matter. Your purpose is served. Do not think this affront will be forgiven."

Cecil glared at Golbez, "You'll not escape this time, Golbez!"

"You try my patience," Golbez said, turning around once more. Before Cecil could react he was smacked back my Golbez. Golbez reached out his hand about to cast a spell when suddenly he stopped.

"Why...why now stay your hand?" Cecil asked, as he laid back on the floor.

"You're...you…" Golbez trailed off, lowering his hand, as Cecil looked at him confused, "But how?...We will finish this...another time."With that Golbez turned around to leave again. He was about to walk off, but he stopped and glanced at Riku for a second. Riku stiffened up and she saw Golbez looking at him. Riku could feel the darkness emanating from Golbez. Golbez then continued on his way, without another word.

" _I wonder what that was about…"_ Riku thought to himself before turning his attention over to Tellah, to who still laid on the ground.

"Cecil!" Yang called out as he ran over to him.

"You all right?" Cid asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Tellah…" Cecil said as he stood up.

The group ran over to Tellah, and thankfully he was still breathing, but it was faint and weak. Cid kneeled down and held Tellah in his arms.

"Thinking I could best him…" Tellah muttered.

"You shouldn't talk!" Cid instrucuted.

"I brought this on...myself. Letting hate consume me so...Please...Avenge...Anna." Tellah said with his last breath. His whole body then went limp as he closed his eyes.

"Tellah!" Cid shouted in surprise and shock.

"No!" Yang shouted.

"Come on! Open your eyes, you old fool," Cid said with his voice trembling. He shook Tellah in hopes that it would wake him, but it was to no avail.

"Oh Tellah…" Yang said as he kneeled down and started to give a soft prayer.

"Rest, then...with that daughter of yours." Cid said.

"Tellah...we will avenge your death and Anna's. I swear it." Cecil said, placing a hand over his chest.

Riku stood just a few feet away from the others. He could only stand and watch. He had no idea what to say or do. He wasn't Sora, he knew Sora would know what to say in a situation like this. Riku barely knew Tellah, but from the brief time he had been around him, he knew Tellah was a good man. Everything just had happened so quickly. Riku sighed heavily and lowered his head, he never expected to have something like this happen on this journey.

While Cid and Yang were mourning the loss of Tellah, Cecil walked over to Kain, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Riku looked over there and walked up next to Cecil.

"I can sense there is less darkness around him now," Riku said, "The large amount of darkness I sense from him before must have been from Golbez controlling him."

Cecil gasped. "Then that means... that's why he wasn't acting like himself." Cecil said in concern

Kain groaned as he slowly came too. He pushed himself up and looked at Cecil, "Cecil!" Kain then lowered his head, "For...forgive me. What have I done?"

"Golbez held sway over your mind. None of this was your doing." Cecil explained.

"But...I was conscious of everything. Rosa, she...I-" Kain trailed off, keeping his head lowered.

Riku understood how Kain was feeling. Though he didn't like thinking back to the time Ansem...or really Xehanort's Heartless...had taken possession of him, he still remembered it clearly. He remembered everything that happened even though he was not in control of his own body. Kain was in a similar position and Riku felt sympathy. Though he still found it a little strange that he had ended up in a world where there were people and events that reminded him so much of his own life.

"Rosa!" Cecil gapsed. "Where is she!?"

Kain turned and face the other way, "Above! Quickly, we've no time!"

Everyone then followed after Kain, hurrying as quick as they could to get to Rosa.

* * *

And that wraps up another chapter to this story.

Hope you all enjoyed! My co-author and I hope to get more out for this story soon. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

And here we are again with another chapter of this FF4 KH crossover story thing! I still can't believe how fast this is getting written. Only a few days since I posted this story and already 5 chapters! :O

Well anyways. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch.4**

The group then ran into the hallway leading up to the room where Rosa was being held. Rosa had long blond hair and a white and pink outfit on. She was hung up on a strange death contraption. Rosa looked up to see the group running into the room.

"Cecil!" She shouted as soon as she noticed Cecil.

Cecil ran as fast as he could and untied Rosa from the contraption just before the blade above her head could come down on her. Once she was safely down on the ground she faced Cecil.

"Rosa…" Cecil said.

"I knew you'd come for me," Rosa smiled sweetly.

"I realized the moment you left my side. Rosa, I-" Cecil trailed off.

"Oh, Cecil…" Rosa sighed happily. The two then wrapped their arms around each other in a embrace.

Riku smiled slightly as he looked away. He felt it was rude to look at the two reuniting, but he was happy that Cecil was able to save Rosa. In the corner of his eye though he noticed that Kain and completely turned away.

"Goodness gracious! Things are certainly heating up in here!" Cid chuckled quietly.

When Cecil and Rosa pulled back from their hug, Rosa looked over at Kain. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, "Kain!?"

"He is himself again," Cecil informed her, which seemed to easy the tension. The two then walked back to the group.

"Forgive me, Rosa. Not all of what I did was because of Golbez's spell. I just wanted to keep you...to keep you by my side." Kain said, still not looking back at Rosa or Cecil.

Rosa frowned, "Kain…" Neither Kain nor Cecil said a work. Rosa then spoke again "Why don't you join us in our fight, Kain?"

"Rosa, Cecil...Please, accept my apologies." Kain said, still refusing to look back at Cecil and Rosa. Cecil let out a deep sigh and lowered his head slightly.

"Hey! We don't have time for this right now! We need to get out of here!" Cid said.

Cecil took a step near Kain, "Kain...let's go."

"Cecil…." Kain said, finally turned back and looking at him.

"You'll help us fight Golbez, won't you? We could use your help now more than ever." Cecil said.

Kain nodded, "Certainly. Thank you, Cecil...and you, Rosa."

"Who is this though? I do not recognize you," Rosa said as she looked over at Riku.

"Kain, Rosa, meet my friend, Riku. He and I met before I became a paladin. We recently reunited in Troia, and he is here to aid us against creatures of darkness called: the Heartless." Cecil explained.

Riku gave a small wave, looking at Rosa and then at Kain, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well... I am most grateful that you were able to aid Cecil in his time of need." Rosa said a pleasant tone.

"So it would seem," Kain said as he nodded slightly.

Everyone then turned to quickly leave when an ominous voice was heard overhead. It was a elegant female voice, "Ha ha ha ha ha...It seems I underestimated you. I'd not have thought you strong enough to wound Lord Golbez!"

Kain looked around the room, "Barbariccia...one of Golbez's elemental archfiends!"

A scantily-clad women with very long flowing hair appeared in front of the group. She also had a strong aura of darkness coming from her, "Kain. So you've betrayed us. And with all that strength, too… such a waste!"

Kain shook his head, "I've betrayed no one, Barbariccia. I've returned to my senses!"

Barbariccia gave a lofty sigh "And you've grown arrogant as well, I see. I should have killed you and Rosa both when I first had the chance. But that old wizard of yours is gone now, and Meteor with him. Allow me to amend my past mistakes!"

Kain took to a battle stance, holding out his lance, "I welcome you to try. You're not the only one who can ride the wind, Barbariccia!"

Barbariccia laughed, "You are right. My new friends can also ride the wind."

Barbariccia raised her hands into the air and two pools of darkness formed around her, and then two very large Heartless came out from the darkness. They were large, red, dragon-like creatures with large wings that were tattered at the tips, and sharp three-toed talons at its' feet. They were Wyvern.

"Heartless…." Riku said as he gritted his teeth, while summoning his keyblade. He knew that not much time had passed since he was first here, but someone had figured out how control the Heartless.

"This shall be fun," Barbariccia laughed.

The two Wyvern then swooped down towards the ground, with tremendos gusts of wind coming from their wings. Everyone jumped out of the way of the Heartless and then prepared their weapons.

"Be careful of these Heartless. They tend to dive down for ramming attacks," Riku instructed before jumping up to strike one of the Wyvern with his keyblade."

The others nodded in responded as they tried their best to dodge the attacks of the Wyvern. This was made harder though with Barbariccia sending large gusts of wind at the group, pushing them back.

While part of the group tried to fight the Wyvern, Cecil, Yang, and Kain went to try and attack Barbariccia. But as soon as they got close to her she laughed, and with the flick of her hand a large tornado formed around her. The wind was far too strong to get any attacks in normally. They tried to attack, but they kept getting knocked back by the wind of the tornado.

"It's no use! The winds shield her on all sides! There is only one way to attack her when she is like this!" Kain shouted before he took a running leap into the air. He jumped up over Barbariccia and did a strong attack right on top of her.

Barbariccia shrieked as the tornado around her dissipated. She now hovered in the air, looking slightly dazed. This gave Cecil, Yang and Kain the opportunity to attack her directly on. But Barbariccia recovered as quickly as she could and knocked the three back, whipping them back with her long hair. The three regain themselves and charged again at the archfiend.

Meanwhile Rosa, Cid, and Riku were fighting the two Wyvern. The Wyvern mostly circled them high overhead, making them rather hard to hit. Rosa tried her best to hit them with her bow, but she decided to try to stay clear of any of the attacks and use her white magic as much as she could. When ever the Wyvern would dive down Cid would try to hit it to try and stun it. Riku on the other hand, was running and jumping around as much as he could. He couldn't always jump up high enough to reach the Wyvern, but when they would do their corkscrew dive down he would strike down right on them. Soon enough Riku tore through both Heartless, and the little glowing hearts raised out of them.

Now that the Wyvern were taken care of, Riku, Cid, and Rosa hurried over to help Cecil, Kain and Yang who were still fighting Barbariccia. She had formed another strong tornado around her. But she was already looking at her end, her hair was frizzed out and she looked like she was holding on with her last breath. Kain jumped up once more and dived down at Barbariccia, and before she could defend herself he struck her with his lance.

The tornado faded and Barbariccia dropped to the ground. Breathing heavily she held onto one of her arms, that now looked limp. "Traitor...You may have bested me, but the last of the four remains!" She started to fall towards the floor, but disappeared before she could hit the floor. "Not that you will ever leave this tower alive to meet him! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" her voice echoed through the room.

The tower them began to shake and tremble. "The tower is collapsing!" Cecil said.

"She left us no escape!" Kain growled angrily.

"Oh, I don't like this one bit…" Cid said with a worried tone.

"Everyone, gather near!" Rosa instructed. Everyone got closer to Rosa. She then waved her hand and shouted "Teleport!" A bright white light enveloped everyone and when the light faded, they were no longer in the Tower of Zot. They were now in a large bedroom. Riku looked out the nearby window and saw, where ever they were, it was back on the ground at least.

Cecil looking around the room once the light faded, "We're in-"

"Your bedchamber, in Baron," Rosa answered, turning to face Cecil.

"Should be safe enough here, now that the imposter's gone," Cid said.

"Cecil, there's something you must know," Kain said, looking over at Cecil.

Everyone now looked over at Kain, "What would that be?" Cid asked.

"It's about the remaining Crystals," Kain started.

"Kain, we've lost the Earth Crystal. Golbez holds all of them now," Cecil said.

"No, he holds four," Kain said shaking his head.

Rosa gasped, "You mean to say there are more?"

Cid stroked his beard, "Come to think of it, I've heard tales of others!"

"You speak of the Dark Crystals," Rosa said with wide eyes.

Kain nodded, "I do."

"The four of this world are Crystals of Light," Cid said.

"And for every light, there is a shadow cast," Yang said.

"There cannot be light without darkness," Riku added. Light and darkness, it was always everywhere he seemed to go. It was just as important here as he was back home for him.

"Then the Dark Crystals are real?" Cecil asked

"Quite. Golbez holds but half of the Crystals," Kain said.

"But even if the tales are true, how would we be able to find them?" Cid asked.

"No doubt we would not. But Golbez already has," Kain said as he looked over at Cid.

"Then we must reach them before he does! Where are they hidden?" Cecil asked Kain.

Kain looked back at Cecil "Where their name implies - the deep, dark bowels of the underworld."

Yang gasped with surprise, "The underworld!?"

"How are we s'posed to get there? Start digging?" Cid asked jokingly.

Kain shook his head agin, "Please. There is more. He said when all of the Crystals were gathered, the way to the moon would be opened."

"The way to the moon?" Cecil asked with confusion.

Kain shrugged, "I understand it no more than you. But he said that this was the key." Kain then handed Cecil a dark red stone.

"A stone," Cecil said as he looked at it.

"There is a place where it must be offered, and doing so will open a path to the underworld," Kain explained.

"A place?" Riku asked. He was getting more and more curious about what exactly was going on in this world. " _A way to the moon….I highly doubt that it has something to Kingdom Hearts...there must be something else to this world...I wonder what it is though…"_

"But where?" Rosa asked.

"That much I do not know," Kain said with a sigh.

"What's to worry about? We've got the Enterprise!" Cid said with a smile. Everyone, even Riku, turned to look at Cid, all of them having a look of confusion on their faces. "We can fly circles around the world in the blink of an eye!"

"Cid, the Enterprise is still at the Tower of Zot," Cecil said.

Cid laughed, "Heh! Thinking ol' Cid's gone senile on you, eh? I told you, didn't I? The Enterprise is strides beyond those other ships! I've already flown her back to Baron by remote control!"

"Then I believe our course of action is decided," Yang said.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Cid!" Rosa smiled happily.

"Me neither! Guess we'll leave in the morning, then. No better way to start searching for an entrance to the underworld than with a sound night's sleep!" Cid replied.

"But I wonder...What made Golbez falter?" Cecil muttered quietly, too quietly for anyone to clearly hear what he had said.

"Is something the matter?" Rosa asked.

Cecil shook his head, brushing off the thought, "No, it's nothing. We should get some rest."

With that everyone was arranged to have a room for the night. Riku sat in his room and stared out the window. He let out a sigh. He could still sense a lot of darkness and Heartless out in the land. He really hoped that he would have a chance to go and find the keyhole to the world, but he also didn't want to just leave Cecil and the others yet. Riku figured that Golbez would eventually start learning to use the Heartless and that would be very bad for everyone else. So Riku wanted to make sure he would there, ready to fight him. Though it was still a little bit hard for Riku to get use to working with a lot of people like this, but they all were nice people. Getting a little tired of sitting around, Riku decided to take a short walk around the castle, not only to stretch his legs, but also see what the place looked like.

He exited his room and started down the hallway. A little ways down the hallway he came to the outdoor hallway, that had large open window. A few feet down the way, he saw Kain, looking out at the view. Riku wondered how Kain was doing after everything that had happened. He saw a lot of his old self in Kain.

As Riku got a little closer, that was when Kain noticed him coming. The dragoon then approached Riku with curiosity. "There was something I need to ask of you, Riku."

Riku stopped, a little confused that Kain had something to ask him, "What is it?

"Where did you originally come from?"

Riku sighed internally. He figured eventually everyone would ask him this question. He knew they probably did find it a bit weird that he basically just showed up out of nowhere. "I'm from a large island far off from here."

"Which island? I am fairly certain that there are many islands in the world… and the Heartless arrived only recently and I only just recently heard of the name... from you. So I ask again. Where are you originally from?" Kain asked in suspicion in his tone.

" _Just great…"_ Riku thought as he bit his tongue, " _What am I supposed to say now…"_ Riku quickly tried thinking of some made up name that he could try to pass as where he was from, but he didn't want to make Kain even more suspicious, so he sighed and answered, "Destiny Island."

"Alright... I will believe your story... for now at least. I sincerely hope you are telling the truth. But if you are lying-" Kain said as he gripped his spear.

Riku quickly held his hands up, "Alright. I get it." He was telling the truth at least, although it was not the full complete truth. He was from Destiny Island, it's just that he was from an island that was from another world. He just was glad that Kain believed him.

Kain then went back to staring out the window for a moment, before turning his head towards Riku.

"I do not usually place my trust in other people aside from Cecil or Rosa... but since you have done nothing but aiding him... I want to make something clear. I will make sure that if they are harmed by anyone, the perpetrator will live to regret it." Kain said as he started to walk away.

Riku watched as Kain started to walk away. He felt he had to say something though. He knew Kain seemed to be struggling inside with everything that happened to him. It reminded Riku so much of himself, he knew that he had to try and help. "I understand how you are feeling."

Kain stopped and turned around, "What?"

"You care for your friends, and you would do whatever you can to make sure they are safe. I know how you feel with that." Riku replied.

Kain looked at Riku for a while before sighing, "I suppose so… But at least you weren't manipulated into betraying your comrades like I was." Kain spoke with a bitter tone in his voice. He was still upset about the events that had transpired earlier.

Riku chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well actually… I did betray my friends while thinking I was doing the right thing. Once… about almost two years ago."

"I see. But you somehow managed to repair your damaged friendship." Kain said.

Riku nodded, "Though my friends never were upset with me….It took sometime for me before I accepted that and could move on from that."

"I will... take your advice under advisement..." Kain said in a thoughtful tone before he left the area.

Riku sighed as he looked out at the view. The sun had almost completely set now. He walked up to the open window and rested his arms on the stone frame. He watched the sun set and saw as the night sky lit up with hundred of stars. But Riku knew that more than more of those stars were actual worlds. He stared out at the now nighttime sky, wondering which shining star was his world. Soon he was lost in thought as he looked out at the sky, wondering just how long he would be here, and also how everyone back home was doing.

While Riku was stargazing, he heard familiar footsteps of metallic boots that belonged to his friend. Cecil approach the area, with a book in his hands, as he wasn't really paying attention to his surrounding. He was walking towards a chair and table nearby to sit down and continued to enjoy his literature, until he looked up for a momented and spotted Riku.

"Oh, hello Riku. I hope I am not disturbing your time alone. I was about to look for you when I was so enthralled in the book I haven't read since I was little," Said Cecil in a awkward chuckle as he placed his book down on the small table next to the chair.

Riku turned around, being brought out of his daze, "You were...looking for me?"

"Yes... I was hoping you can tell me more about your home... if that is alright with you."

"Umm...Sure." Riku said, hoping what ever Cecil had to ask wasn't too specific.

"I have never been posted on an island during my time as the Red Wings before... what is it like?"

Riku leaned back against the wall, revealed it was a simple enough question, "Well it's nice. The weather is always warm and sunny except for stormy days. We never get any snow there of course. And there is always a lot of fish to eat," Riku chuckled as he thought back to his home.

"I see. I always loved to eat fish at Baron's inn whenever they serve it. But is your home where you found out about the Heartless as well?" Cecil asked with a curious glance.

Riku tensed up a bit. This question was a bit harder to explain in the sense. While the first time he ever saw Heartless on was his world, he didn't really learn about what they were until later, when he was on a different world. But Riku took in a deep breath and spoke. As much as he didn't want to, this would be one of the times he really had to lie, "Yeah...they started showing up around my home sometime ago...I then read about them and learned more about what they are."

"I feel that you are not telling me the whole truth, Riku... what is this really all about?"

Riku shifted slightly. He could tell Cecil seemed to be far more suspicious of him than before. "What do you mean?'

"I am saying that if you are trying to lie... you are doing a poor job at it, like you are now."

Riku winced at Cecil's comment before letting his shoulder slump. " _Oh great_ _...he caught on to me... and I doubt trying to lie any further would really help anything…"_ He let out a sigh. "Yeah… alright. I'm lying yes… but you wouldn't believe me anyways if I told the truth."

Cecil crossed his arms in slight amusement "I am starting to doubt that. Whatever it is, I am most certain that I can handle it."

Riku smiled slightly as he thought about if he really should tell Cecil or not. He knew that he really shouldn't, but at the same time, he didn't see the harm of letting him know. He knew Cecil would understand and probably not go and tell everyone else. Before answering to Cecil, Riku looked around to make sure no one else was coming down the hallway. "Fine… the truth is...I am from another world."

Cecil looked surprised, before having a thoughtful look "Another world you say… Oh my... Although, it would explain a few things."

"It does?" Riku asked, curious what Cecil was thinking.

"Your weapon... your...keyblade as you call it. I can sense its power beyond that of mortal men. It's almost mystical in origin. You were right to keep your life a secret for the most part."

"The keyblade…even I don't understand the full extent of its power. But it's something I have that can stop the Heartless. And yeah… I tried to keep all of this a secret as it can be a bit overwhelming to hear. I'm sorry though that I had to lie."

"It's understandable. However... If you wish to know about Baron and other places in this world, you would have to tell me about the worlds that you have traveled in the past."

Riku smiled a little, "Well...that's hard to explain. There are a lot of worlds out there." Riku turned towards the window again and looked outside, "Those stars...most of them are actually different worlds. I haven't been to quite as many though...unlike my friend Sora."

"Really now? Due tell." Cecil said in a genuine smile. like a child in a candy store. Looking curious and also excited.

"It all really started about two years ago back on my home. Heartless had invaded and consumed the world… splitting up my friends and me. Though...it was originally my fault that my world got consumed by Heartless. That was when I first gave into the darkness," Riku explained. He never thought he would ever be explaining his story to anyone, but it actually felt nice to talk about it to someone.

* * *

Oh boy. This was a long one. Hope you guys like it!

That fight scene was tedious to write...fight scenes are still not my strongest writing point. But I keep on trying.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally we are back! So sorry this took so long, there was life, school, and other things that got in the way. But we finally have returned to this story!**

 **Thank you all who have been reading this. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. Now let's continue!**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

The following morning everyone was preparing for the journey. Everyone was gathering items or checking in with family. Riku on the other hand was sitting in his room, thinking things over. There wasn't much else for him to do anyways. He was still an outsider here. Though now Cecil knew that fact, but Riku knew that it wouldn't be a problem. He knew Cecil would help keep that a secret from the others.

The night of explaining everything to Cecil really did help him though. Never did Riku think he would ever tell anyone his story, but when put in the situation he found it wasn't as hard as he had thought. Not only that, but Cecil had listened politely to everything Riku had to say. He was curious about everything, but also knew to listen as Riku explained. It really had helped him feel a bit better about things now that someone knew his secret.

There was still a lot of other things Riku had to think about though. He still hadn't figured out why the Heartless had shown up here. Riku hoped that he would find the answers he was looking for along the rest of his journey with Cecil and the others. Riku closed his eyes and thought of Sora. He tried thinking what Sora would be doing if he was here. Sora had been in these situations far more than him. He probably would know what to do. Riku chuckled as he thought of Sora with his goofy grin. But before he could contemplate any further, a knock could be heard from the door. Once Riku opened it, Rosa was on the other side.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Riku."

Riku looked up and shook his head, "No, it's alright. Is there something you need?"

"Cecil told me that you aided him when we were in the Tower of Zot. And I want to properly thank you, Riku."

Riku rubbed the back of his neck. He still was not use to getting thanks for helping people out. It was a tab bit overwhelming for Riku. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Oh. You're welcome."

Rosa chuckled "You're not used to compliments, are you?" She said as she smiled.

Riku found himself chuckling slightly, "No, not really. But I'm getting use to it." He remembered back when he was in the sleeping world's people had thanked him for helping out, and he wasn't exactly sure how to act or respond. Now though, he was at least a little more use to hearing things like that.

"I am glad to hear it. I fondly remember Cecil being as shy as you are, when Kain and I met him." Rose said as she had a look of nostalgia.

Slightly caught off guard, Riku straightened up at the sudden comment, "Um.. what?"

"Oh, Sorry. I was just reminiscing. I didn't mean to make this awkward."

"It's alright. I understand," Riku said.

"In any case, I believe that we are ready to go."

Riku stood up and nodded. The two of them headed out of the room and started walking down the hallway. As they walked, curiosity flowed around Riku's head. He knew he shouldn't ask to many questions, but he couldn't help himself. He found himself to be rather curious about this world and the people in it. "So how long have you know Cecil and Kain?"

"Since we were little. Kain's father was the captain of the Dragoons. And we were close friends. That is, until we met Cecil. He was but a mere orphan when the former king raised him as his own."

Riku raised an eyebrow at Rosa's comment, "So you and Kain were already friends before you met Cecil?"

"Not right away. But after a few years, we all became the best of friends."

Riku thought to himself as the continued to walk. Yet again there was another thing in this world that reminded him of his own life. Cecil, Kain, and Rosa had been close friends since they were young, just like he was with Sora and Kairi. And not only that, but what Rosa said about Cecil kind of reminded him of when Kairi first showed up on the islands. Now the question Riku thought was… just where was Cecil from then?

Soon they arrived down in the front of the castle, where everyone else was preparing to head out. With all the supplies and everything on the ship, they casted off in search of the place they needed to bring the Magma stone to.

As the ship flew the sky, over the land and the sea, Riku stared off at the view. He was lost in his thoughts again over everything. The Heartless problem was still bothering him, he wanted to find out the reason why they had shown up as soon as he could. He only hoped that he wasn't the cause of them showing up the first time.

" _There has to be another possible reason...It can't be because I came here though a dark corridor… could it? Maybe that Golbez guy really is the cause of them appearing here…There was a lot of darkness to him..."_ Riku thought to himself as he stared at the passing land below. " _I hope I can figure this out sooner than later...I don't want this world to be lost to the Heartless."_

"I am assuming that it must've been a while since seeing the sea like this, other than your island home." Cecil said as he walked up to Riku from behind.

"Huh?" Riku asked as he was pulled from his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to process what Cecil had just said, but he soon had his answer. "Yeah I guess. Though the sea here is nothing compared to back home."

"I'll bet... Though this is just another one of those days where another comrade of ours dies in front of us. First Rydia, then Palom and Porom... and now Tellah. Sometimes I wonder if their deaths were my fault. Like I have somehow failed them." Cecil said in a saddened tone.

Riku stared at Cecil, seeing the doubt and sadness fill his eyes. It hadn't even been a day since the events that transpired at the Tower of Zot. Those events that resulted in Tellah's death. Riku still felt a bit bad that he had never said anything to console the others. They had known Tellah far better than he did, so he was still a little on the sides on knowing what to do. In fact Riku couldn't even recall anytime in his journey where he had to deal with someone dying. It was not something he was use to. But right now he knew he had to say something to help Cecil.

"It's not your fault," Riku started as he thought over his words carefully. He tried thinking like how Sora would. Sora would know how to help cheer someone up. Riku knew he could do it, he just had to think a little more. Though he knew he still wasn't great at that type of thing. "Things… happen like that. You shouldn't try to keep putting the blame on yourself. Trust me, I know about that at least."

Cecil starred at Riku for a moment... before slightly smiling and had a dry chuckle

"I suppose since you've been to other worlds, it would make sense that you would have more wisdom than I. Though, I do wonder what Golbez's motivations were for keeping me alive in the first place. I find it rather odd that he would simply stay his hand when he had the chance to kill me right then and there."

"I agree. There is something suspicious about him… I just can't figure out what it is yet. I just know there is a connection with him and the darkness. Perhaps… even the same darkness that brought the Heartless here" Riku replied. He didn't want to say anything about the darkness and Heartless too soon, as he couldn't confirm anything yet, but it just sort of came out during the conversation.

"You're probably right. This is too much of a coincidence to ignore. Something is very wrong, here." Cecil Said as Kain approached the group

"We're arriving at our destination. The Island of Agart is our most likely target," Kain explained.

Soon enough the airship came to land just outside of the island of Agart. Everyone disembarked from the ship and began to explore the village. From what they could tell, everything looked peaceful and there were no signs of Heartless or any other monsters.

It wasn't long though before they walked up to a large well that was in the center of the place. One of the village folk had said to them before they approached that the well was a symbol of their town and was said to be deeper than anything else ever. Soon the group stood in front of the well as Cecil approached, with the magma stone in hand. Just as he held it out over the well something seemed a bit strange.

"What's this?!" Cecil questioned as he turned back to the group. He held out the stone for them to see and they all looked on in surprise.

"It's glowing!" Kain exclaimed.

Cid stepped forward as he held out his hand. "Let me see it."

Cecil handed him the stone and he quickly started to inspect it. "That's strange. It's getting warmer… Ouch!" Cid shouted as he jumped back and forth.

Everyone could tell that the stone must have gotten too hot to hold. As Cid shouted some more, he ended up letting go of the stone and it flew right down into the well. Within seconds the ground started to shake, and a large rumbling was heard from nearby.

"What in the world in happening?" Cecil shouted over the rumbling, but his voice was lost to the loud sounds of something tearing apart.

A bursting sound drew everyone's attention upwards to the distance mountains outside of the village. They started to notice that the distant mountain outside of town had begun to crack open and erupt with a scorching fury for well for a couple of minutes before dying down into smoke, revealing a large gaping hole in its wake. Surprising not only the group, but the townspeople as well.

"Oh my goodness," said Rosa once everything had calmed down.

"This is it. This is our chance to sneak into the underworld," Kain said in a determined tone.

"Let's hurry then," Riku said as they all headed back to the airship.

As soon as they were boarded, Cid started up the ship and piloted it up onto the air. High above the mountains now they could see the large, gaping hole that had been formed. From what they could tell it was nothing but darkness below.

The Ship slowly lowered downward into the hole itself. It took an hour to completely fly down inside it, before they all started to notice the temperature starting to rise. And witnessed a barren and somewhat rocky wasteland, surrounded by sea's of magma everywhere.

"This is the underworld? It... it feels rather unnerving," Rosa said as she shuddered slightly.

"There is no mistaking it. This is the land of darkness after all," Kain said.

"So now where should we head?" Riku asked as he looked out at the vastly different landscape.

"We should find locations that house Dark Crystals. That should be enough to allow us to keep them safe from Golbez's clutches," Cecil said.

The airship was maneuvering the landscape, careful to not fly too close to the magma. Everything seemed quiet before Yang noticed something in the corner in his eye. There was something in the distance and it was getting closer to them. Soon the sound of engines was heard by everyone. Cecil turned too look and his eyes widened.

"Those are...?"

"The Red wings!" Kain exclaimed, surprise in his voice.

"I wonder what is going on," Rosa wondered as she tried to see what was off in the distance.

"What could they already be doing down here?" Cecil questioned.

"But just what are they doing?" Riku added.

"Let's go take a look then," Cid said as he started to stir the ship in the direction of the other airships.

The airship flew in closer to get a better look at what was going on. They saw that the Red Wings ships were firing their canons down at a bunch of tanks that ran along the ground. Cid carefully tried to pilot the ship right over head from the battle, but the ships and the tanks still continue to fire, with some of the hits colliding into the ship.

Everyone tried their best to brace onto something as the ship shook with each hit. Cid tried to fly the ship farther from the battle, but they were still getting struck by both sides.

"It seems we weren't fast enough!" Yang stated over the firing from the battle.

"But who are they fighting?" Cecil asked.

The ship continued to be bombarded with hits. Everything shook as Cid tried his best to keep a steady hand on the wheel.

"Hold on tight! We've got to break through this line! Come on, Enterprise! I know you're hurting! Just hold on a bit longer for me, girl!" Cid shouted. Suddenly the ship shook once more from another hit. The engines sputter and made a series of strange sounds all of the sudden. "Uh-oh!" Cid tried to stir the ship some more but it was quickly descending down towards the ground.

the Airship couldn't handle all this firepower both sides were firing upon, before the ship couldn't take it any longer, and started to crash on to the terrain below them!

"We're crashing!" Said Cecil in a panicked tone

There was hardly any time to react or do much else of anything anything, but everyone quickly grabbed onto something on the deck of the ship as it plummeted down. The ship hit the ground with a harsh impact and no one was able to hold on tight any longer. Everyone let out a groan as they were harshly knock to the floor of the ship by the force of the impact.

* * *

A few minutes later, one by one, each of the group started to wake up, save for Riku and Cecil. Worrying about their safety, Rosa carefully casted Cura on them, in case they were injured... or worse.

"Cecil, Riku...?" Rosa said in a concerned tone.

Cecil was the first one to wake back up as he opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Just a few seconds after him Riku groaned as he opened his eyes to look around. The ship was now at rest on the ground and everyone seemed to be fine.

"Rosa...Is everybody all right?" Cecil asked once he saw everyone standing around, looking fine after the crash.

Cid sighed. "Everyone but my poor ship. We won't be able to fly her anymore. Not like

this."

"Then I suppose we go by foot from here," Cecil replied.

"But where are we going to go around here?" Riku asked as they all started to disembark from the ship.

"There must be some place that we can go to," Kain said as the group began their twerk along the strange Underworld land.

As they begun their walk, they could see a small castle off in the distance Without much else to go on, they decided to make their way towards it, hoping there could be those there to help them.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 5. Again sorry it's been a while. But we got things planned for the next bit. It's going to get interesting. See you guys next time!**


End file.
